1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic assembly, more particularly to an electronic assembly including a casing structure that can dissipate the generated heat effectively from an interior space to an exterior space of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacturers of the electronic fields have notice problems concerning the heat dissipation of high-performed and high-speed electronic assemblies. In the prior art, an electronic assembly generally includes a post disposed within a casing to support the casing structure in shape. Since the post for supporting the casing structure is usually solid, and retards the smooth heat flow from an interior to an exterior thereof, this, in turn, lowers the heat-dissipation ability in the electronic assembly.
Regarding the above-mentioned drawback, the inventor has invented an electronic assembly including a casing structure having a post frame formed with at least one flow passage such that heat generated during the operation of the assembly can be dissipated via the flow passage to an exterior, thereby enhancing the heat dissipation ability of the assembly.